There are known in the art a number of pharmacologically active quinazolinones which are substituted on their heterocyclic ring with a piperidinylalkyl side chain. Such compounds may be found in the following references:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,322,766; 3,528,982; 3,635,976; 3,812,257; 3,865,827; 4,096,144; and 4,099,002;
Fr. Pat. No. 1,431,815; and
J. Med. Chem., 8, 807 (1965).
The compounds of the present invention differ from the foregoing essentially by the presence of particular substituent groups on the piperidine ring of the piperidinyl-alkyl side chain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,369 there are described a series of 1-(benzazolylalkyl)-4-substituted piperidines, from which the subject compound of this invention differ essentially by the replacement of the benzazole group by a quinazoline group.